Ce Que Je Veux Le Plus Sur L'Instant
by rin misaki
Summary: C'est le soir d'Halloween, Victor loue une vieille maison délabrée mais en état de marche (eau courante, électricité) et y invite ses collègues et amis. Une vieille légende raconte que le soir d'Halloween, une folie nous pousse à réaliser ce qu'on veut le plus sur l'instant... /DEATHFIC/YAOI/LEMON/
1. Introduction et Bienvenue à Halloween!

Hey tout le monde, me revoilà après une longue absence pour une nouvelle ffic' sur le Web Show, encore et toujours x3

Voici donc l'intro, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ( positifs ou négatifs u.u) ça me ferait super plaisir x)

Bon, Sur ce, Bonne lecture ;)

Rin Misaki x3

* * *

><p>Personnages:<p>

- Mathieu Sommmet (Mathieu Sommet - Salut Les Geeks)

- Antoine Daniel (MrAntoine DAniel - What The Cut?!)

- Victor Bonnefoy (InThePanda - Unknown Movies)

- Nicolas/Nyo (NyoArchive - DrawInGame)

- François Theurel (Le Fossoyeur De Films - Le Fossoyeur De Films)

- Rob (Ylding - / )

- Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé (Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé - / )

- Alexis Breut (LinksTheSun - Le Point Culture/Non Mais T'as Vu Ce Que T'écoutes?)

- Kriss (Langue De Pub - Minute Papillon)

(- Wifi (appartient à Mathieu Sommet))

Si vous ne connaissez pas l'un ou l'autre des personnages, faites le moi savoir et je vous le "présenterais" au mieux ^^ Et je vous conseille fortement chacune de leurs chaînes et émissions car c'est du travail de fous, une très bonne qualité en règle générale u.u

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient, ni leurs émissions.<p>

* * *

><p>Raiting: M (langage pouvant être vulgaire, lemons (scènes de sexe plus ou moins détaillées), sang et scènes pouvant choquer)<p>

* * *

><p>Résumé: C'est le soir d'Halloween, Victor loue une vieille maison délabrée mais en état de marche (eau courante, électricité) et y invite ses collègues et amis.<p>

Une vieille légende raconte que le soir d'Halloween, une folie nous pousse à réaliser ce qu'on veut le plus sur l'instant...

* * *

><p>NotesRemarques:

- Yaoi! (romance entre hommes)

- C'est une DeathFic' (une partie des personnages va décéder)

- Ce titre complètement nul à été choisi... heum... parce que j'avais pas d'autres idées ^^'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 0:<p>

~ Introduction et Bienvenue à Halloween! ~

- J'aime pas Halloween...

C'est ce que Mathieu ne cessait de répéter depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son appart.

- Mais y'a pas de quoi, lui lança un Antoine joyeux.

- J'avoue, c'est cool, on va s'amuser! Dit Nyo en riant, assit à l'arrière de la voiture.

Antoine gara la voiture et ils sortirent.

Les deux plus jeunes durent presque tirer le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks hors de l'habitacle, qui portait la cage de Wifi.

- Mais je veux pas y aller! Y'a jamais rien qui se passe bien à Halloween!

Le présentateur de What The Cut?!, excédé, l'embrassa soudainement.

- Viens de bon cœur et demain je te jure que t'auras pas une seconde pour t'occuper de toi...

Mathieu rougit violemment.

- Allez les amoureux, on se bouge!

Le deuxième rougit à son tour et ils finirent par s'élancer vers la maison que Victor avait louée pour la nuit.

Enfin, plus qu'une maison on pourrait plutôt l'appeler une vielle maison en ruine de films d'horreur.

Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par des exclamations.

Victor, Kriss, Alex, Rob, Yéyé et François les attendaient déjà.

- Putain vous êtes en retard, lança Panda, on à commencé à boire.

Il leur lança deux canettes qui furent rattrapées à quelques centimètres du sol par Kriss et François.

- Putain t'es malade mec! Cria le schizophrène.

- Fais gaffe bordel!

Rob lui tapa gentiment l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu me désespère des fois, Vic... soupira-t-il.

Ils s'assirent tous et commencèrent cette soirée inoubliable.

* * *

><p>Vic était debout face à eux, la lumière tamisée.<p>

- Il y a très longtemps, habitait ici un vieillard. Un jour il tomba dans la folie et mourut. On ne retrouva jamais son corps mais, à ce qu'il paraît, le soir d'Halloween, une étrange folie nous pousse à réaliser ce qu'on veut le plus sur l'instant lorsqu'on est pris d'un sentiment violent!

Mathieu tremblait.

- Hey, ne me dit pas que ça te fait peur, si?

- Je vous ai dit que j'aimais pas Halloween... c'est pas pour rien...

Antoine le prit dans ses bras:

- T'inquiète, avec moi il ne t'arrivera rien...

Si seulement il avait eu raison...


	2. Chapter 1: Laisses-Toi Faire

Hey... alors.. tout d'abord je tenais a m'excuser pour mon retard... .-.

J'ai eu... quelques problèmes qui m'ont coupé tout envie d'écrire...

J'avais écrit ce chapitre sur papier et je viens de le passer sur ordi pour vous le poster mais... je n'en ai pas d'avance alors je risque de mettre un moment a poster la suite... moins longtemps que pour ce chapitre mais je vous promet rien ^^'

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même ^^

* * *

><p>Je tenais à m'excuser envers Coookie74, <strong>CharliePoppins<strong>, ThePandAmarilla, **Deponia**, The Insane Jane,** huri**, Shirayukie, **InsaneRhubarbe**, Rain Igami, **Shenandoah 02** qui ont reviewé mais à qui je n'ai pas répondu... sachez que ça me fait très plaisir, et que à l'avenir je vous repondrais... en général je le fais c'est juste que... je n'ai pas vraiment pu ces temps ci... je suis vraiment désolée...

* * *

><p>Personnages:<p>

- Mathieu Sommmet (Mathieu Sommet - Salut Les Geeks)

- Antoine Daniel (MrAntoine DAniel - What The Cut?!)

- Victor Bonnefoy (InThePanda - Unknown Movies)

- Nicolas/Nyo (NyoArchive - DrawInGame)

- François Theurel (Le Fossoyeur De Films - Le Fossoyeur De Films)

- Rob (Ylding - / )

- Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé (Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé - / )

- Alexis Breut (LinksTheSun - Le Point Culture/Non Mais T'as Vu Ce Que T'écoutes?)

- Kriss (Langue De Pub - Minute Papillon)

(- Wifi (appartient à Mathieu Sommet))

Si vous ne connaissez pas l'un ou l'autre des personnages, faites le moi savoir et je vous le "présenterais" au mieux ^^ Et je vous conseille fortement chacune de leurs chaînes et émissions car c'est du travail de fous, une très bonne qualité en règle générale u.u

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient, ni leurs émissions.<p>

* * *

><p>Raiting: M (langage pouvant être vulgaire, lemons (scènes de sexe plus ou moins détaillées), sang et scènes pouvant choquer)<p>

* * *

><p>Résumé: C'est le soir d'Halloween, Victor loue une vieille maison délabrée mais en état de marche (eau courante, électricité) et y invite ses collègues et amis.<p>

Une vieille légende raconte que le soir d'Halloween, une folie nous pousse à réaliser ce qu'on veut le plus sur l'instant...

* * *

><p>NotesRemarques:

- Yaoi! (romance entre hommes)

- C'est une DeathFic' (une partie des personnages va décéder)

- Ce titre complètement nul à été choisi... heum... parce que j'avais pas d'autres idées ^^'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

~ Laisses-toi Faire ~

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et tous étaient aussi passablement bourrés.

L'alcool aidant, Mathieu s'était détendu.

- Je vais pisser, lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Te perds pas en route choupinou, les zombies sont peut-être là, se moqua son amant.

Il parti en direction des toilettes dans un éclat de rire et un « oui c'est ça » amusé.

- J'dois y aller aussi, j'reviens, lança à son tour Victor.

- Ramenez des bières, on va être en manque! Lui cria Links.

Un « ok » excédé lui répondit.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les toilettes, le plus petit des deux créateurs se séchait les mains.

Et quand il sortit de la cabine, celui-ci l'attendait.

- Je connais le chemin tu sais, ricana-t-il en se lavant les mains.

- Je sais, c'est juste que...

Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds et parti dans un fou-rire.

- Te moques pas de moi! Cria son vis-à-vis alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus pivoine.

- C'est juste que tu est tellement mignon...

« une étrange folie nous pousse à réaliser ce qu'on veut le plus sur l'instant »

Mathieu ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que, après avoir calmé ses rires, Vic l'avait attiré à lui et possédait tendrement et calmement ses lèvres.

Il ne remarqua aussi qu'à ce moment les relents d'alcool et l'état passablement bourré du jeune homme.

Car en effet, il avait beau être défoncé, il n'en avait jamais l'air, c'était à la fois un défaut et une qualité.

Il tenta de se débattre mais il ne savait que trop bien qu'il n'était pas de taille, la différence de force étant trop grande.

Le réalisateur relâcha sa bouche pour s'attaquer à sa gorge candide.

- Vic... arrêtes... implora sa victime.

Il mordit férocement le creux de son épaule.

Il sentit une résistance et, excédé, il donna un grand coup dans la tête du plus vieux.

Le petit Sommet tomba au sol dans un cris de douleur étouffé, le corps humain et le béton ne faisant jamais bon ménage.

- Putain mais t'es malade ou...

Sa phrase fut coupée par deux doigts s'infiltrant dans sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que quelques gouttes d'eau fraiche coulaient dans sa gorge.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait peur de son ami.

Une peur concrète et viscérale.

Il l'implora du regard mais son vis-à-vis n'était déjà plus en état de le remarquer, l'alcool et le désir brouillant ses sens.

Un désir sexuel masqué derrière une excuse du nom de l'amour.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait appeler « à l'aide », il savait ce qui allait se passer... Et il le craignait plus que tout...

Était-ce le tournage des UnKnown Movies qui avait donné cette habitude à son vis-à-vis?

Mathieu ne savait mais se rendit rapidement compte que ses poings avaient été liés au dessus de sa tête et qu'un bâillon de fortune l'empêchait de parler...

Il était plaqué au sol.

Vouloir être doux sans se rendre compte qu'on est violent... L'une des joies de l'alcool et du désir...

- Laisses-toi faire... s'il te plaît...

Soudain le petit youtuber abandonna toute résistance, il ne voulait plus lutter en vain...

Le second ne le pris pas comme une résignation mais comme un feu vert...

A genoux au dessus du schizophrène, le criminel récidiviste détacha et abaissa son jean puis celui du plus petit.

De fines larmes, semblables à des perles glissaient le long des joues de celui-ci...

Il écarquilla les yeux et se cambra un peu en sentant un doigt en lui.

Un deuxième puis un troisième suivirent, il serait les paupières...

Son corps s'habituait mais sa conscience, son coeur, son esprit s'y opposaient...

Il les sentit se retire... il tenta de se préparer à ce qui allait venir...

En vain.

Lorsque Victor le pénétra, son corps forma un arc et il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche sur un cris silencieux et déséspéré.

De lents vas-et-viens commencèrent, s'accélérant peu à peu...

Il tenta encore une fois de se rebeller mais fut facilement maîtrisé...

Il fut de nouveau plaqué au sol mais cette fois sa tête le heurta trop fort.

Il se sentait sombrer tandis qu'un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de l'arrière de son crâne...

Le « dominant » ne remarqua rien...

Si bien qu'il pris son pied.

Lorsqu'il se retira, il le laissa là, au sol, et se rhabilla.

Il ne le vit pas perdre connaissance...

Il remarqua seulement quelques secondes après l'inactivité de son collègue.

- Mathieu?

Pas de réponse.

- Hé! Mathieu?!

Il le secoua, paniquant, complètement bourré, voyant flou, ne sachant que faire, s'embrouillant lui-même...

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

><p>Voilà.. en éspérant que ça vous ai plu ^^<p>

Reviewez ça me ferait très plaisir et sachez que je vous répondrais, promis xS

Sur ce,

Rin Misaki...


	3. Chapter 2: Ca à déjà commencé

Encore et toujours désolée pour la longue attente entre les chapitres...

Bon, ce sera de courts chapitres, comme d'habitude, je crois que ce sera tout le temps comme ca x)

En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

Le chapitre suivant n'est pas écrit et il n'est même pas tramé alors je risque de mettre du temps, pardoooon :'(

Allez, bonne lecture '~'

* * *

><p>Personnages:<p>

- Mathieu Sommmet (Mathieu Sommet - Salut Les Geeks)

- Antoine Daniel (MrAntoine DAniel - What The Cut?!)

- Victor Bonnefoy (InThePanda - Unknown Movies)

- Nicolas/Nyo (NyoArchive - DrawInGame)

- François Theurel (Le Fossoyeur De Films - Le Fossoyeur De Films)

- Rob (Ylding - / )

- Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé (Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé - / )

- Alexis Breut (LinksTheSun - Le Point Culture/Non Mais T'as Vu Ce Que T'écoutes?)

- Kriss (Langue De Pub - Minute Papillon)

(- Wifi (appartient à Mathieu Sommet))

Si vous ne connaissez pas l'un ou l'autre des personnages, faites le moi savoir et je vous le "présenterais" au mieux ^^ Et je vous conseille fortement chacune de leurs chaînes et émissions car c'est du travail de fous, une très bonne qualité en règle générale u.u

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient, ni leurs émissions.<p>

* * *

><p>Raiting: M (langage pouvant être vulgaire, lemons (scènes de sexe plus ou moins détaillées), sang et scènes pouvant choquer)<p>

* * *

><p>Résumé: C'est le soir d'Halloween, Victor loue une vieille maison délabrée mais en état de marche (eau courante, électricité) et y invite ses collègues et amis.<p>

Une vieille légende raconte que le soir d'Halloween, une folie nous pousse à réaliser ce qu'on veut le plus sur l'instant...

* * *

><p>NotesRemarques:

- Yaoi! (romance entre hommes)

- C'est une DeathFic' (une partie des personnages va décéder)

- Ce titre complètement nul à été choisi... heum... parce que j'avais pas d'autres idées ^^'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

~ Ça à déjà commencé ~

- Putain mais vous foutez qu-

La voix d'Antoine mourut tandis que son visage se décomposait.

Il parcouru la scène des yeux.

Victor, la braguette encore ouverte et la ceinture défaite, la chemise déboutonnée, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et en nage.

Mathieu, déshabillé, une ligne carmine coulant d'une entaille sur son crâne, inconscient et pâle... trop pâle...

Au sol, un liquide blanc, opaque, poisseux qu'il n'identifiait que trop bien, mélangé à cet autre liquide, rouge...

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il se jeta sur le violeur, hurlant sa colère, la musique couvrant son cri.

Il lui foutu une droite, ce qui le projeta a terre.

Il se mit a califourchon sur lui, le martelant de coups.

Sa main chercha quelque chose pouvant lui servir d'arme..

Il empoignât la barre de métal qui traînait à ses côtés et, dans un accès de rage, l'abattit, encore et encore sur le visage du plus jeune des vidéastes présents...

Le sang giclait, un peu plus à chaque coup. A chacun de ces coups qui dévisageaient un peu plus le jeune garçon.

Il sentis à peine le corps sous lui cesser tout mouvement.

Ses coups faiblissaient peu à peu.

Il fini par s'arrêter, pantelant.

Haletant, il resta là quelques instants.

La poussée d'adrénaline était passée... le brouillard que la colère avait instauré dans son esprit fini par se dissiper doucement.

Il ne lui sembla qu'entendre la son quasi-cristallin de la barre heurtant le sol...

Ses tremblements s'intensifiaient... ses dents claquaient...

Face à lui Victor était méconnaissable...

La moitié de son visage avait la chair à vif, ses dents étaient presque toutes cassées, l'autre partie du visage où la peau avait subsisté était gonflée et bleuie.

Il eut un haut le cœur et tenta de se précipiter à un évier mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas.

Il tomba au sol, à genoux, à peine à quelques centimètres du cadavre et vomit.

La peur le tétanisait.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à rejoindre la porte, en état de choc, oubliant Mathieu.

Les mains couvertes de ce sang, il s'éloignât doucement de cette pièce maculée d'hémoglobine.

Chancelant, terrorisé, il se rapprochait petit à petit de la source de musique et de lumière...

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, Yéyé hurla et Nyo lâcha sa bouteille de bière au sol pour se précipiter vers son ami.

Tous accoururent.

- Il s'est passé quoi?! C'est quoi tout ce sang?!

Tremblant, il parvint à murmurer quelques mots.

- Pas... le... mien...

Surprise et terreur s'emparèrent de tous.

- Mathieu... commença Kriss.

- … Ou Victor, termina François.

Tous coururent vers les toilettes, laissant Antoine seul.

Grave erreur...

* * *

><p>Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plu ^^<p>

review? .~.

Sur ce, je vous promet de me dépêcher xS

Rin Misaki :3


	4. Chapter 3: Quand Je Pense A Toi

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette terrifiante(?) histoire ^^

J'ai utilisé un procédé un peu différent, donnez-moi vos avis et dites moi si vous auriez envie que ça se refasse :3

Bonne Lecture o/

* * *

><p>Personnages:<p>

- Mathieu Sommmet (Mathieu Sommet - Salut Les Geeks)

- Antoine Daniel (MrAntoine DAniel - What The Cut?!)

- Victor Bonnefoy (InThePanda - Unknown Movies)

- Nicolas/Nyo (NyoArchive - DrawInGame)

- François Theurel (Le Fossoyeur De Films - Le Fossoyeur De Films)

- Rob (Ylding - / )

- Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé (Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé - / )

- Alexis Breut (LinksTheSun - Le Point Culture/Non Mais T'as Vu Ce Que T'écoutes?)

- Kriss (Langue De Pub - Minute Papillon)

(- Wifi (appartient à Mathieu Sommet))

Si vous ne connaissez pas l'un ou l'autre des personnages, faites le moi savoir et je vous le "présenterais" au mieux ^^ Et je vous conseille fortement chacune de leurs chaînes et émissions car c'est du travail de fous, une très bonne qualité en règle générale u.u

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient, ni leurs émissions.<p>

* * *

><p>Raiting: M (langage pouvant être vulgaire, lemons (scènes de sexe plus ou moins détaillées), sang et scènes pouvant choquer)<p>

* * *

><p>Résumé: C'est le soir d'Halloween, Victor loue une vieille maison délabrée mais en état de marche (eau courante, électricité) et y invite ses collègues et amis.<p>

Une vieille légende raconte que le soir d'Halloween, une folie nous pousse à réaliser ce qu'on veut le plus sur l'instant...

* * *

><p>NotesRemarques:

- Yaoi! (romance entre hommes)

- C'est une DeathFic' (une partie des personnages va décéder)

- Ce titre complètement nul à été choisi... heum... parce que j'avais pas d'autres idées ^^'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

~ Quand Je Pense A Toi... ~

- Non... Vic, réponds-moi... Je t'en prie...

Je sens entre mes doigts son sang couler.

J'ai peur...

Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-il mort?!

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?

- Vic... Je t'aime... ne me laisses pas...

Personne ne parle...

Ou peut-être que je ne les entends simplement pas...

Je les vois s'occuper de Mathieu.

- … -toine...

J'entends des bribes de paroles...

Tout devient clair.

Antoine.

C'est lui.

Je serre la tête défigurée de mon amant contre mon torse.

Antoine.

C'est de sa faute.

Je perds ma main dans ses cheveux.

Antoine.

Il l'a fait.

Je pose mon front sur le sien.

Antoine.

Il l'a tué.

Antoine.

Antoine.

Antoine.

Antoine...

Il l'a tué.

Il l'a tué.

IL L'A TUE!

Je pose délicatement sa tête au sol.

Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres... ou du moins ce qu'il en reste...

J'ignore les réactions des autres.

Je m'avance vers la porte.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je l'ignore et me dégage.

J'avance, j'entends un bourdonnement de paroles derrière moi... On m'appelle.

J'arrive dans la pièce, l'objet de ma haine est là.

Il est assit, un couteau dans la main droite, le poignet gauche barré d'une fine ligne engloutie dans une rivière de ce liquide carmin duquel je suis moi-même maculé.

Je m'approche.

On me stoppe.

Yéyé.

- Dégage, je lâche plus durement que je ne le voulais.

Il me parle, je n'entends rien.

Je le pousse avec force sur le côté, je ne lui accorde pas même un regard.

Je m'avance.

J'attrape la lame par le manche.

Je souris.

Je vais te venger.

Je me sens projeté sur le côté.

Je tombe à la renverse.

Il était si fort que ça notre chanteur?

Je ne me rappelais pas de cette puissance...

Il faut dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai testée c'était au lit.

Et ça remonte à bien trop loin.

Mais je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était capable de me battre comme ça..

Je me relève en frottant ma joue.

Je vois notre dessinateur et notre second schizophrène apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je souris.

Ils sont pétrifiés.

Je m'approche de nouveau du tueur.

Cette fois je me prends un coup dans le ventre.

Putain, cette fois c'est trop.

Je lève ma main portant l'arme...

* * *

><p>- Putain François réveilles-toi!<p>

Il m'entend pas.

Il s'avance encore une fois vers Antoine.

- Réveilles toi bordel!

Je lui fous une deuxième droite, il se plie en deux sous la violence de mon coup dans son ventre.

Il ressemble à un de ces psychopathes que je vois Vic et Mathieu jouer... 'fin... que je voyais.. mais... en plus flippant.

Il ne joue pas.

Je le vois se tourner vers moi.

Ses yeux sont écarquillés.

Sa peau est maculée de sang à présent coagulé.

Ce sourire sadique, haineux... immonde.

Je le vois lever la main.

La lame brille.

Merde.

* * *

><p>On arrive dans la pièce en courant.<p>

C'est la merde putain!

Je vois François nous lancer un regard en se frottant la joue.

Il fait peur...

Il s'avance vers Antoine.

Yéyé lui fout un coup dans le ventre, il se plie en deux.

Ils se toisent un instant et il lève le couteau au dessus de sa tête.

Pas ça.

Pas ça...

Non...

Fais pas ça!

Pourquoi je parviens pas à parler?

Je le vois abattre la lame sur l'autre.

Pourquoi mes jambes refusent-elles de bouger?

Un gerbe de liquide grenat fuse.

Pourquoi mon hurlement ne franchit-il pas mes lèvres?

Le corps s'écroule, une main sur sa blessure.

Pourquoi suis-je tétanisé?

Un second coup coupe deux doigts.

Hurles... je t'en prie.

Un troisième coup crève un œil.

Bouge... pitié.

Un quatrième coup projette le corps au sol, la gorge béante.

Réagis... s'il te plais.

Un cinquième coup dévisage complètement ce visage auparavant si beau...

J'en peux plus.

Un voile noir obscurcit ma vue.

Je peux pas bouger.

J'ai peur...

* * *

><p>Un bruit de choc à ma droite.<p>

Je tourne à peine ma tête.

Nyo a perdu connaissance.

Je fais quoi?

Je peux pas bouger.

Je peux pas parler.

Je vais vomir...

Il se relève.

Putain. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Il va faire quoi?

Il me regarde.

Il sourit.

Il a du sang partout.

J'ai peur.

Il me regarde.

Je fais quoi?

Putain putain putain PUTAIN!

Mon estomac ne tient plus.

Un haut-le-cœur.

Je me vide de tout ce que j'avais bu et mangé.

Merde.

Il s'approche d'Antoine en marchant sur Yéy'.

Doucement il entaille sa peau.

Putain j'ai mal pour lui.

Je vomis derechef.

Il lui arrache un œil.

Antoine ouvre la ouche sur un cris silencieux.

Je peux plus...

Pardon.

* * *

><p>Je vois mais flou.<p>

Je discerne à peine les paroles.

C'était bien plus facile que je ne le pensais...

On s'agite à côté de moi..

Je m'en fous je vais mourir.

Je m'en vais...

C'est froid.

Je me sens fatigué... de plus en plus...

C'est ça mourir?

C'est pas aussi douloureux que je le pensais.

Mon corps entier est engourdit mais c'est surtout mon bras gauche que je sens plus.

J'ai tellement de regrets.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça?

Vic'...

Et Mathieu..

Mathieu.

Merde!

Il va être seul!

Je peux pas le laisser seul!

Faut que j'y retourne!

Je peux payer pour ce meurtre mais je peux pas le laisser.

Putain qui c'est qui s'approche là?

Je peux plus parler, putain d'anémie.

Je veux vivre faut arrêter mon sang là!

Je sais pas qui est là, en tout cas il est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi!

Aides moi j'ai envie de lui dire.

J'ai un truc froid sur ma joue là. C'est quoi?

J'arrive pas à sentir...

J'ai un truc qui rentre dans mon œil là...

J'ai un couteau qui meaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH

PUTAIN J'AI MAL!

AAAH!

ARRÊTES!

J'AI MAL!

MON OEIL!

J'AI MAL J'AI MAL J'AI MAL BORDEL!

ARRÊTES!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-...

…

La douleur est partie.

J'sens plus rien.

Hein?

Quoi?

Non.

J'veux pas.

J'veux vivre.

Merde.

Mathieu...

* * *

><p>Voilà, surtout donnez vos avis!<p>

Sur ce,

Rin Misaki :3


	5. Chapter 4: Deux De Moins

Encore désolée du retard o/

Je risque de mettre un peu plus longtemps à publier, j'ai peu de motivation et d'inspiration :/

Quoi qu'il en soit, en éspérant que ça vous plaise ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Personnages:<p>

- Mathieu Sommmet (Mathieu Sommet - Salut Les Geeks)

- Antoine Daniel (MrAntoine DAniel - What The Cut?!)

- Victor Bonnefoy (InThePanda - Unknown Movies)

- Nicolas/Nyo (NyoArchive - DrawInGame)

- François Theurel (Le Fossoyeur De Films - Le Fossoyeur De Films)

- Rob (Ylding - / )

- Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé (Yéyé Liquini/Mr Yéyé - / )

- Alexis Breut (LinksTheSun - Le Point Culture/Non Mais T'as Vu Ce Que T'écoutes?)

- Kriss (Langue De Pub - Minute Papillon)

(- Wifi (appartient à Mathieu Sommet))

Si vous ne connaissez pas l'un ou l'autre des personnages, faites le moi savoir et je vous le "présenterais" au mieux ^^ Et je vous conseille fortement chacune de leurs chaînes et émissions car c'est du travail de fous, une très bonne qualité en règle générale u.u

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient, ni leurs émissions.<p>

* * *

><p>Raiting: M (langage pouvant être vulgaire, lemons (scènes de sexe plus ou moins détaillées), sang et scènes pouvant choquer)<p>

* * *

><p>Résumé: C'est le soir d'Halloween, Victor loue une vieille maison délabrée mais en état de marche (eau courante, électricité) et y invite ses collègues et amis.<p>

Une vieille légende raconte que le soir d'Halloween, une folie nous pousse à réaliser ce qu'on veut le plus sur l'instant...

* * *

><p>NotesRemarques:

- Yaoi! (romance entre hommes)

- C'est une DeathFic' (une partie des personnages va décéder)

- Ce titre complètement nul à été choisi... heum... parce que j'avais pas d'autres idées ^^'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

~ Deux De Moins... ~

Les corps du plus jeune des reviewers de vidéos et celui du chanteur ne bougeaient plus.

Kriss était le seul encore conscient, avec François.

Ils se toisaient, l'un le tain livide, l'autre avec cet air dément plaqué au visage.

Le regard du schizophrène se porta sur Yéyé, défiguré, égorgé.

Puis sur Antoine...

Il ne pu retenir un nouveau haut-le-cœur...

Son visage... il n'avait plus qu'un œil, ouvert sur le vide, la joue tailladée, les dents arrachées et les lèvre déchirées...

C'était... horrible.

Antoine...

Il se releva, la haine au cœur, la colère l'aveuglant.

Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main.

Il s'avança vers le Fossoyeur.

Aucun des deux ne parla.

Kriss empoignât l'autre au col et le projeta avec violence au sol.

Sa nuque heurta le coin de la table basse.

Brisée sur le coup.

Ses yeux encore ouverts, la face traversée d'un sourire dément.

* * *

><p>L'infographiste ouvrit lentement les yeux.<p>

Tout était flouté.

Que s'était-il passé?

Il ne savait pas... il ne savait plus.

Ou plutôt ne voulait-il plus savoir.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Le son lui revint peu à peu.

Il entendait des halètements.

La couleur rubis teintait quasi toutes les parois de la pièce.

Il était dans le coaltar et plus il retrouvait le contact avec ses cinq sens plus il voulait s'enterrer.

Une odeur le saisit à la gorge.

Une odeur métallisée.

Cette odeur dont certains sont friands et qui en dégoute d'autres.

Ici elle était entêtante.

Elle lui fit tourner la tête.

Il se releva péniblement et se retrouva face au présentateur de Minute Papillon.

Il vit alors tout.

Antoine, Yéyé et François.

François.

Non...

Pas lui...

Pourquoi?

Il regarda Kriss droit dans les yeux.

- Pardon... murmura celui-ci.

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues du dessinateur.

Il le poussa avec violence contre le mur.

- Je te l'avais dit...

- Pardonne moi... Je voulais pas... Nico... je...

- Tais toi!

Les mains serrées autour du coup de son ami, les deux pouces pressant de plus en plus fort sa pomme d'Adam, des larmes de rage, de haine ruisselaient sur ses joues, gouttant et se perdant sur sa chemise.

- Ni... co... las... s'il... te... plais...

- Ta gueule!

Il appuyait, plus puissamment chaque seconde.

Chacune de ces secondes qui passait lentement, si lentement.

La salive perla aux lèvres du vidéaste.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

Il tenta de se libérer... en vain.

Le gamer ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le sang battre contre ses doigts.

Il le regarda glisser le long du mur.

- … Kriss?

Il se retourna.

Le percheur était là, face à lui.

La peur, le dégout, la douleur.

Ces sentiments se succédaient puis se mêlaient lentement dans son regard.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ^^<p>

Surtout reviewez, en bien ou en mal c'est toujours cool *^*

Sur ce,

Rin Misaki :3


End file.
